


Fast Forward

by MadBertha



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadBertha/pseuds/MadBertha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian and Laurie watch porn together and things... develop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Forward

**Title: Fast Forward**  
**Rating** : NC-17 ****  
Pairing: Ozy/Laurie. Just because. ****  
Saved from sucking more badly by[](http://findmyantidrug.livejournal.com/profile)[ **findmyantidrug**](http://findmyantidrug.livejournal.com/)   (thanks!) ****  
**Summary** : Adrian and Laurie watch porn together and things... develop.  
**AN** : Early version on the kinkmeme [here](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/4155.html?thread=11233083#t11233083). I was thinking of putting them together, captcha told me how.

  
Not to be a bitch but the man, bent over a woman screaming like he is the best thing since sliced bread, is fat and ugly. Adrian's presence doesn't help. There he is, looking as polished and perfect as ever, his icy eyes looking more like he's watching... something French rather than what is playing on the VHS in front of them. Oh God, now the two are groaning, the man's flabby thighs slapping against the woman's scrawny buttocks.

This is the longest she's ever been with Adrian alone. This thought makes her study him. Close up, he is simply beautiful, chiselled-- yet so not her type (what was that, anyway? Blue, hairless, attached and away on an _important government mission_ ). From conversations between Mom and Uncle Nelly, _she_ wouldn't be his type, anyway.

They are here, watching porn, because Rorschach and Nite Owl found what looked like a great lead into a drug and pornography network; the catch being that the person that will help unlock it all is a young man who, apparently, has a purple birthmark on his right buttock and has been preserved for posterity on one of these tapes seized from the scene. Mr. Creepy didn't want to watch them, and Laurie was too happy to volunteer but, nooo, he wouldn't have Daniel join her, had Important Vigilante Business that absolutely needed the owlship, so guess who she's partnered with tonight?

As the couple on the television pound their way into a loud screaming conclusion, Adrian gets up to change to the next cassette from the tower of stacked tapes in between them. "Hang on," she tells him, and goes outside, already pulling the pipe out as she passes through the door.

When she gets back, Adrian's still sitting on the sofa, but now there's an opened bottle of red wine on the table beside two wine glasses. "I thought we'd need all the help we can get to get through this," he said, inclining his head at her with a smile.

Thinking how surprisingly warm his eyes now look, she says, "Hell, yes!" As he pours, she spies the label and says, "Hey, that's my favorite drop!"

"I know," Adrian tells her with a wink. She wonders what other things he notices around him; he never looks interested in anything most times. Suitably fortified, they continue with the next piece of entertainment of the evening, _Taxi Driver_ , the second word in bright red letters.

Two shared bottles later, and she's lying against the back of the sofa, her legs across his thighs and they're laughing at the obvious scars on the fake boobs on the blonde. Laurie squeals as the brunette offers to soap the other up. Yes, he's definitely looking more human with lines of laughter on his face, and therefore tons hotter, she admits. _Such a waste_. Still, she's having a lot of fun. She's also wet, but it's the porn that's causing this. She just has to pretend to be unaffected--but it is going to be a tough night.

Not too long after, Laurie's drunkenly telling him about how she hates being the daughter of Sally fucking Jupiter. He tells her he thinks her costume is fantastic, slutty has never really gone out of style, and, in turn, she purrs, "I'd rather be in your robes and spandex, Adrian," mimicking the style of dialogue they've been listening to all night. He laughs in delight. She's never been this relaxed with any of the others.

Until now. The third bottle is almost finished and the most gorgeous muscular men are fucking on the television. Laurie has never seen anything like this before and she's finding it rather uncomfortable, not least because she's turned on. Incredibly, unbearably turned on. God, maybe she could go to the bathroom, get herself off quickly, and come back.

"What?"

Adrian is grinning at her. "Nothing," he says.

"Why do you have that silly look on your face then." She sweeps her legs off him and plants her feet on the ground. She's not embarrassed. Not. She's _angry_.

"You find this arousing, don't you?" His arms are across his chest and he still has that patronising smirk on his face.

"What? God, no!" She feels the heat blossom on her cheeks.

"Laurie. I could hear your breathing a mile away."

"Okay, two buff men going for it? Hell yes, they're hot." Very hot.

"As a matter of fact," he says, placing his hands against the sofa on both sides of her and leaning closer with a conspiratorial whisper, "I understand."

Oh fuck shit shit damn damn, her body's on fire... if not for Jon...

_Hang on..._

"Adrian, I'm a girl," and feels silly right away as he smirks.

"I think I had that figured out, Laurie."

"I thought... you don't roll that way...?"

"Well. Let's put it this way: I don't roll _one_ way."

As she digests this, he strokes her mole and says, thoughtfully, "You're partly right though, it's been a while... but I think I've worked out a compromise I'm sure you'll like."

***

They're in Adrian's massive bed upstairs and he's rubbing up and down her clit, occasionally moistening his finger by running it between her wet labia. He's proved he meant what he said and, his experience shows, boy, it shows--he seems to know just the right amount of pressure, and manages to make it sexy when he does ask if he's got it right, all calm and smooth like a goddamn butler. There's no pretence in this, she thinks, it's just two friends sorting each other out.

Laurie works her way to his groin as he obligingly makes room and lies back on his elbows. Thankfully, he's taken off the belt crouch thing; she's not sure if she'd have been able to work it out herself. She traces his bulge, her fingers dragging at the spandex, and is rewarded with an indrawn hiss from Adrian. He tugs at his costume and exposes the tip of his erection; takes her hand and gently places it over himself.

She wraps around his cock and starts jerking him off. He shakes his head with a smile. Mortified, she stops.  
He sits up and hugs her. "It's okay, everyone has to start somewhere. Here," and he shows her, hand wrapped over hers, how he likes it, slow and firm.

While she strokes him, he reaches over and pulls her across. He returns to lying back, head tilted up towards her pussy. As she builds her rhythm, he spreads her labia with his thumbs, fingers spread out, and laps at her, tongue occasionally darting in, and then flicking at her clit.

Something about his assuredness rubs off on her and she relaxes, taking the time to appreciate his trained butt with her other hand. On impulse, she dives in and licks one of his balls and he jerks slightly.

"Mmm, yes, that..." as he continues to work on her clit with his mouth.

When she groans, "Adrian..." he speeds up his tempo, holding her thighs in a vice-like grip as her hips tilt up and down, her climax approaching. He presses firmly on her clit while she comes, continuing to eat at her as she cries out.

He's still rock hard and she makes to finish him off. Instead, he pushes himself up and takes something out of the drawer.

"Oh. My. Lord. What is that?" she shrieks, half-laughing, half slightly scared.

"This, dear girl, is what I was thinking about when we were watching those tapes," he says as he hands it to her. It's huge and there's... there's two rubber dicks on either end...

"Okay, I think I've got it figured now. Okay. Okay."

"You're not freaking out, are you?"

"N-No. 'Course not."

"That's the spirit!" He's getting the lube out and smearing it all over the thing.

"So, er. How's that feel like, up your, you know..." her hand waving at the general vicinity.

"You mean my anus?" He's got that amused look again. "Why don't you give it a go? Better than me trying to explain it."

"Adrian!"

"No? Well, up to you, I guess. I just thought you seemed like someone that was up to new stuff. What with Jon and all." He claps his hand over his mouth in mock horror. "Oops!"

"You had to say it, didn't you?" She frowns at him. Adrian's speaking clearly, but he must be drunk too, it's not like him to be so lacking in tact. She should probably be feeling worse, but, dammit, Adrian makes it seem like nothing at all. Like he's just showing her his train set or whatever.

"I'm very sorry. Still, I don't think this counts as a betrayal. I don't think it does, I have to say I'm not an expert in these..." he pauses in thought, shrugs, "...monogamous things--"

"Oh, fuck it!" She says. It's so stupid--he's already eaten her out, for chrissakes. She'll pay for it tomorrow with the hangover.

"Ah good, let's slap some of this on you..." and, in a very practised fashion, he begins to smear the lube around her tight ring of muscle.

***

So that's how they end up with both of them on their hands and knees driving the dildo in and out of each other. Despite all the lube and preparation, it was damn uncomfortable at first, to the point she was beginning to just wish to get it over with.

But then, as they pick up the pace, it starts to feel perversely good and full and like nothing else she's ever done. She is hugely turned on from hearing Adrian panting behind her, very different from his normal aloofness.

The thought that, in pushing back, she's also pushing it deeper into him--

\--the thought compels her to arch her back and--

\--there, that spot there, that feels _real_ good.

As she begins to moan, Adrian echoes her. In the mirror wall in front of her, she sees the pair of them redoubled over and over. Adrian's eyes are screwed shut and his face is flushed red, his hair dripping with sweat. Not, she thinks, something she thought she'd ever see, and this sight, and the feel of the dildo pounding into her, drives her to her second orgasm.

Her screams seem to trigger his climax. "Dan!" he shouts as he ejaculates all over the purple satin.

They stare, aghast, at each other.

***

After an embarrassed silence getting cleaned up and dressed, Laurie marveling at his well-equipped bathroom, they adjourn back to the television and videos again.

The two men on the television screen have been joined by a third, positioning himself for a blowjob by the bottom. It cuts to a close up of his rear. There it was, on the left buttock. The sought-after birthmark.

After contacting the owlship with the news, they sip a celebratory coffee together. It occurs to her that she should keep her mouth shut, but something about Adrian's cry sounded plaintive, something he wouldn't usually express, and, besides, this is an opportunity that Laurie would be absolutely stupid to miss.

"So..." she says, and now it is Adrian's turn to squirm. He looks at her, eyebrow lifted, but she's no longer intimidated--she sees right through him. "'Dan?'"

   
Cross-posted from [Dreamwidth](http://madbertha.dreamwidth.org/23251.html). You are welcome to comment here or there.


End file.
